


Like Falling

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: They thought this part would be easier after they became parabatai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for jayofrpc - happy birthday!

“Jace, we have a mission to prepare for.” Alec tries, but can already see it’ll get him nowhere. Jace has that troublemaker look in his eyes and while Alec has trained himself to show no outward reaction to it, there’s that part inside him that could never deny Jace anything that makes him smile up at Alec like that.

He thought this part would be easier after they became parabatai. That they would be more in tune, and be united in their will. They’re  _in tune_ , alright–-in body, in mind, in… Desires. Alec can feel Jace’s pent up energy, frustration. _Need._

 

“What better place to gather intel than a downworlder club?” Jace smirks up at him, “Izzy said she wanted to meet some friends.”

“Izzy doesn’t really have  _just friends._ “ 

“That’s not a bad thing. You could make some not just friends too,” Jace tilts his head, “you could have anyone you wanted, you know. You wouldn’t even have to smile. Just look at them every once in a while.”

Alec rolls his eyes, keeping his arms folded.

“I’m texting Maryse and letting her know we’ll be out tonight following a lead and getting some intel.”

“Jace, stop.”

Jace pauses mid typing and looks up at him, thumb hovering over his phone and narrowing his eyes, “Come over here and make me.“ 

 

And it’s beyond childish, but between Jace and Izzy, Alec is at the end of his patience and he’s striding over to snatch the phone out of Jace’s hand before he can think about the ridiculousness of his own actions, holding it high above his parabatai’s head. Being taller than most people definitely has its advantages, he thinks, smirking down at Jace. Jace who–-

This close up, his lips are an even darker shade of pink where he’s bitten them, eyes bright and quick and oh,  _oh no._

Alec jumps backwards but there’s no getting away from Jace’s hands, sliding down his sides and then back up  _under his shirt_  straight to right where he knows Alec’s most ticklish spots are and it’s such a brutally effective method that Alec has already dropped the phone, but it’s too late. He’s made the mistake of setting off a restless Jace that was vibrating with energy before Alec ever thought to goad him into something as underhanded as tickling. Jace has him flat on his back and pinned by his thighs, but his arms are free, and although weakened by laughing despite himself, Alec manages to flip them, probably only until Jace manages to do it again, and it’s not fair at all that Jace isn’t ticklish at all anywhere that’s appropriate for Alec to touch, and–-

 

“Guys?” Izzy’s voice calls out from the ramp above them.

They look up at her guiltily, flushing and breathing hard. 

“Right.” she smirks, turning before they can think of an explanation, “I’m gonna go on ahead and meet some friends, you guys catch up, okay?" 

 

Alec looks back down at Jace who’s looking up at him and swallows. He doesn’t know how he gets himself into these situations, honestly. He’s the sane one.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace is treading a dangerous line.

  
He thought this part would be easier somehow, after they became parabatai–once Alec became indelibly a part of him–this relentless hunger inside him would be appeased. Alec is his now. Yet, if anything, the need to touch him is worse. These days Jace doesn’t even know he’s doing it before he does something like put his hands under Alec’s shirt, fingers skimming light and heady, down, then up, while he watches Alec, who doubles over trying to hold in laughter, who uses his height to flip Jace even as Jace pins him needlessly, and Jace is melting under him, waves of want wracking his body at the way Alec’s big hands pin his wrists, thighs rub heat against the inside of his own. He should use the chance to wrap his legs around Alec’s waist and flip him–-he will, in a second, when he can brace himself so he doesn’t just pull Alec closer and hold their hips together instead. If they weren’t next to the ramp by the war room where anyone could walk in, where Izzy _did_ interrupt, Jace doesn’t know what he would’ve done because–-Alec.

 

The thing is, Alec is doing it back. Earlier today it was brushing crumbs off Jace’s face, and straightening his collar, and then just now–-taking his phone and holding it out of his reach like that,  _knowing_  that Jace would have no choice but to retaliate, looking down at him with dark eyes when he had Jace pinned and Jace was so paralyzed with want he couldn’t fucking move–-did he know what he was doing? To Jace?

So no, staying in tonight is not an option. Jace has to meet someone, someone it’s okay to touch–-and Jace is getting too good at this, should maybe remember that these are actual people with feelings, whose ears he’s whispering in, bodies he’s pressing against, his eyes wandering to Alec all the while.

 

Alec who’s at the bar nursing the same bottle of beer, untouched, avoiding looking in his direction, avoiding everyone trying to talk to him all night despite Jace and Izzy’s best efforts. Alec who is looking up at a seelie with leaves on his biceps and vines around his wrist-–Jace gets up. He knows he shouldn't. Alec doesn't need supervision. Especially not his. 

“Hi there,” Jace is up here anyway, drawling at the seelie, standing close to Alec who takes one look at him, says something to the seelie, and steers him away. 

Alec’s hand is on the small of his back as he ushers Jace towards the back, all the way through a door out into the alley, the cold air hitting Jace like relief. "What were you doing?" Jace asks.

"Gathering intel, as was your stated goal of the night?” Alec stands close enough that Jace has to tilt his head up to look at him, can feel the warmth radiating from his chest, so close. 

“Intel, sure,” he tries smirking up at Alec but Alec isn’t having any of it, looking carefully at him, bringing up both his hands to hold Jace’s face. Jace swallows and turns his face into Alec’s palms, eyes fluttering almost closed at how good the touch feels, the warm, dry calluses on Alec’s hands.

“What’s with you?” Alec’s eyes search him, a thumb stroking over his cheekbone, “You’re really warm, you look the way I feel–-I feel off, do you feel off?" 

Jace can’t stop looking at his mouth, "Your lips are too close.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, starting to withdraw, but Jace catches his hands, curling their fingers together, pulling him close, and Alec comes to him, head swaying down at him, angled so their faces come close. Jace takes in a shuddering breath, “It’s even harder now, not kissing you.”

Alec breathes in sharply, “You want–-?” he looks around quickly, “Do you think something went wrong at our ceremony?  It’s–-is it our bond? My dad never said anything about–-this." 

"Maybe our fathers weren’t as close? Maybe I–-my feelings, I fucked it up Alec. I’m sorry.”

“Your feelings?” Alec asks wonderingly, lips brushing on Jace’s cheek as he speaks, he's so close now. 

“I thought it would get better when we became parabatai, that we would–-we would become brothers." 

"I’m not feeling very brotherly right now.” Alec laughs into the side of his head, “Is that what you really wanted? To be brothers?”

“I wanted  _you_.”

The word is barely out before Alec’s mouth is on his own, crushing Jace with his whole body like he’s been holding it in too, and Jace can’t focus on hating himself as he kisses back, puts his hands in Alec’s hair, soft and damp from the October drizzle and breathes him in. 

Alec makes a small noise in his throat and brings his hands up to pull Jace closer, press him into the bricks, press his face into Jace’s cheek, “Did you think I wouldn’t be yours anyway?" 

"Would you?” Jace means to sound off-hand but of course it comes out heavy, “You don't need--" _me._ He doesn't say, "You have–-”

“A family that’s still alive?”

“Yeah.”

“I share them with you. What’s mine is yours.”

Jace looks at him.

“Also me,” Alec smiles into his mouth, kissing him again, “I’m yours too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a third part that's roughly written and is mostly just indulgent porn without plot that i don't know if i'll ever finish, and it's been over a year now, so i've decided to just post this part and let it go for now. enjoy!


End file.
